


when the night changes (halloween)

by Gliitereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Angels, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gliitereyes/pseuds/Gliitereyes
Summary: 1d was a normal band until one halloween party changed them into something new.this will mainly focuse about Larry but will have a ploit about the other boys





	when the night changes (halloween)

**Author's Note:**

> This is ment to be set in 2013

"Guess what i've been sent" Harry asked proudly after entering Liam's flat.  
"how to get a stain out of white shoes?" Louis asked him.  
"i said sent not found out and I said that I was sorry." Harry replied.  
"Okay just tell us already." Niall said growing inpatient.  
"well I just got an invitation for all of us to go to milfords Halloween party." harry smiled  
"your point?" Liam asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Liam you idiot , it's one of the best Halloween party's of the year." Zayn said.  
"so what about costumes?" Niall asked.  
"yeah it says we have to be wearing one." Harry added.

They through around ideas for the party like they could go as each other, alice in wonder land chacters, fairy tales and even apps.  
"How about we just ask our twitter followers for ideas and put them into a hat?: Harry asked while pushing his fringe out of his eyes while the others nodded. Liam pulled his phone out and tweeted the idea out. 

2 days later  
'Finally done." Louis sighed as he put the last suggesten in the hat. It took them over an hour to write them done and a bunch of pens. 

so the boys all pulled out a pice of paper out.  
"so what did everyone get?" Niall asked.  
"I got a vampire' you?" Harry read out.  
"An angel." Niall said haplly.  
"I got the cheshire cat." Zayn smiled.  
"A vizer what is that?" Liam questioned.  
"what about you lou?' Zayn asked.  
Louis sighed and replied unethuseated ""A mermaid"  
the boys lauged at the idea while he rolled his eyes.  
"Aww don't worry you look so cute with a little fish tale babe." Harry said while wrapping his arm around louis and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Maybe we could die your hair red and get you fish called flonder." Zayn added making Niall and Liam Laugh while Louis rolled his eyes agian.  
"any way what exactly is a Vizer?" Liam asked.  
Harry pulled out his phone and searched it up.  
"It's a person that acts like a ghost and can walk through walls' turn invisible and other stuff like that but they are not dead, it's from some movie." Harry read off the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up what Vizers are. Sorry if this was short.


End file.
